Technical Field
The present invention relates to blade dispensers in general, and to blade dispensers for safely handing blades in particular.
Background Information
Blade dispensers are used to conveniently store and dispense a number of blades, such as standard, single-edge razor blades. Some of these blades have one sharp blade edge at the bottom, and an opposed, safe top edge with a folded-over protective cap that can be metal. These blades are typically used for scraping and cutting. Conventional blade dispensers require the user to catch a small protruding portion of the blade with the edge of a finger or fingernail, and push the blade slightly out through a slot in the front of the dispenser. Typically, at this point the blade to be dispensed is slightly extended sideways from the dispenser, exposing both a portion of the safe top edge and the sharp blade edge. The blade is then grasped with the thumb and forefinger and removed from the dispenser. One disadvantage of conventional dispensers is that many users find it difficult to catch a small portion of the blade with their finger or fingernail, which may be injured in the attempt to catch the blade portion. Moreover, exposure of a portion of the sharp blade edge during the dispensing process exposes the user's fingers to injury. There exists a need for a blade dispenser that dispenses blades easily and safely